


From Bad To Worse

by anemic_cinema



Series: May Masturbation Challenge [2]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Frustration, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being out in the field with Tucker can be trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Bad To Worse

The back of the van smelled like old hot pockets and energy drinks. While it didn't bother Tucker at all, it was driving Specs crazy.

“Can we please crack a window or something? It reeks in here.” Specs was about two seconds from running out of the van screaming. He could not deal with these conditions.

“No, the ambient noise will interfere with the recording.” Tucker looked over at his partner. “Go take a walk or something if it's bothering you that much.” 

Specs sighed and exited the van from the back, resisting the temptation to slam the doors on the slob. He fully blamed Tucker for the current odor of the van. Between the food he ate in there and the gas it produced, the damn vehicle smelled like a monkey cage. Specs breathed in deep gulps of the night air. It was a cool, unclouded night. Being stuck observing an allegedly haunted house in the middle of nowhere was not the most exciting part of their investigations, but it was all in a day's, or night's in this case, work for the Spectral Sightings team. It was a team, even if it was just him and a bearded man with a farting problem. 

He strolled around the property. Although to the untrained individual the house and the acres of land around it would immediately set off feelings fear and apprehension, to Specs it was just another case. Even though the house did look like something out of a horror movie, and was rumored to be home to an apparition that bled from its eyeballs and mysterious howls of pain in the night. 

Sure, Specs still got spooked sometimes, but overall once you've seen one apparition, you've seen them all. Even if they're bleeding from the eyeballs. There was a swing hanging from one of the ancient trees on the property, and he sat down on it. Looking up at the night sky, he lazily pushed himself backwards and forwards on the creaky swing. Its ropes were old and moldering, but they were supporting his weight so far. 

It was a nice night. Just the right temperature, full moon illuminating everything, stars out and visible thanks to the lack of street lights. It was the kind of night you'd hope for if you were out on a date and wanted to seduce them outside. 

Specs figured Tucker wouldn't miss him for a while, so he decided to relieve himself a little. The investigation had them trapped either in the van or in the cruddy motel room back at the little backwater town close by. This proximity made it impossible for him to take care of his needs. Even the bathroom at the motel offered no privacy, as the walls were thin, and you could clearly hear everything even if the door was closed. It was so bad that the both of them had to step outside of the room when the other went to the bathroom. Hearing that kind of stuff was just plain awkward after a while. So at this point, Specs needed to blow off some steam before he murdered Tucker for being gross. 

The sound of his zipper being pulled down was oddly loud in the silence. There was no birds or animals around the house, a clear indication of it being haunted. It made it so every step boomed and every rustle was like a scream. Trying to be as efficient as possible, he pulled out his dick and spit into his hand. It helped it go easier. 

What wasn't so easy was trying to conjure up sexy thoughts to motivate it to get hard. He ran through the usual scenarios that got him going. Being naked and sandwiched between an also naked Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, the both of them cooing and telling him how wonderful he was at pleasuring the both of them. Getting head from some good looking hitchhiker of any gender as payment for a ride in the van. Screwing Tucker until he was reduced to a shaking mess, but not allowing the bearded man to cum until he said he could. 

That last one did the trick. As he stroked himself, his cock swelled with blood, and gradually became stiff. He moved his hand fast and efficiently, pausing only to spit in the palm of it so he could go faster. 

“Fuck. Goddamn it, take it.” He muttered, imagining Tucker holding his legs up in the air so Specs could ram his hole good and proper. Normally Specs wasn't given to such rough fantasies, but being a little pissed off at his partner inspired that. 

He dug his feet into the muddy ground. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps now as he thought of spreading Tucker open and giving it to him as hard as he could. Thinking about the hoarse sound of the other man's voice begging to be fucked was the thing that made him cum. He milked out his orgasm until every drop had fallen onto the mud. Leaning his head against one of the ropes, Specs breathed in the refreshing night air. It felt clean, much better than the city air. 

Because of the lack of sound, the snap of the rope sounded louder than it really was. As did the cry that Specs let out as he tumbled to the ground, landing in the mud. 

In the distance he heard the van door being pushed open with force. 

“Specs? You alright?”

Panicking, he shoved himself back into his pants, wincing because the damn thing was still sensitive. 

“Yeah.” Specs sounded strangled, and he could head the footsteps of his partner coming to check on him. He scrambled to his feet, trying to brush off his pants, then realizing that there was no way he could brush off the sticky mud. 

Tucker shone his flashlight on Specs. “You ok?” He looked at his partner up and down. 

“Yeah, just, uh, I was sitting on the swing and it broke on me.” Specs went to wipe the mud that had splashed on his face, but only succeeded in smearing it. 

The bearded man shook his head, and turned to go back to the van. “Your fly's open by the way.”

Specs blanched, and zipped himself up before following his partner back to the van. Because Tucker had neglected to shut the doors behind him in his panic, it smelled a little better. However, his mud-soaked pants made it so Specs could not enjoy the reprieve. 

“You should start keeping a change clothes in here or something.” Tucker fiddled with the equipment, and Specs had to take a deep breath and count backwards from ten to prevent himself snapping at his partner. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
